


Wide Awake

by thequeenxofhearts



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: Book Lover, F/M, Fluff, Reader is a bookworm, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Wide Awake

The window rolled up and Red Hood climbed into the apartment.  
The first thing he noticed was the empty bed.  
The bathroom door was open but the light was off.

Quickly, he walked through the bedroom and into the living room. He was relieved to find Y/N curled up on the sofa with a book.  
‘Do you have any idea what time it is?’ He asked, frightening Y/N.  
‘Jay you scared me.’ She replied. Jason chuckled.

‘Why are you awake?’ He asked.  
‘ I couldn’t sleep.’ She replied.  
‘Miss me, huh?’ He joked, giving her a wink. Y/N rolled her eyes, ‘Actually, I wanted to finish this book.’ She smirked.  
Jason rolled his eyes this time, and he returned to the bedroom and went into the bathroom where he stripped off his outfit and threw it into the bathtub.  
Then he washed his face and brushed his teeth before returning to the living room. He glanced at the alarm clock on his way out of the bedroom, 2:25 AM  
‘You should get to bed, it’s gone two o’clock.’ Jason said, he sat next to Y/N, he was wearing only his boxers.  
‘Yeah, I will in a minute.’ She replied.  
Jason knew that meant, I will when I finished this chapter and about 6 more chapters.  
‘Alright.’ Jason muttered.  
He stood up, Y/N didn’t even notice. But then he picked her up, flung her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. ‘Jason!’ She screamed.  
‘It’s bedtime.’ He stated, flicking off the light.  
When he entered the bedroom, he closed it behind him and dropped Y/N onto the bed.  
‘I almost lost my page.’ Annoyance thick in her voice.  
‘Bed.’ He said. Y/N rolled her eyes but complied.  
She put the bookmark inside before setting the book down onto the bedside table, then she climbed under the sheets next to Jason.  
‘Good night.’ He said, wrapping his arms around her.  
‘Night.’ She replied.  
She began to feel sleepy, so she closed her eyes and felt herself drift off to sleep.  
Maybe the reason she couldn’t sleep was that Jason wasn’t home, or maybe she just wanted to finish her book before starting the next one. But she had gotten to a good part in the book and couldn’t wait to finish it in the morning.


End file.
